Live theatrical performances generally involve one or more actors or performers on a stage which faces or is surrounded by an audience comprising of individual audience members. The juxtaposition of stage and audience defines the perspective experienced by each audience member through the so-called “fourth wall”, the imaginary wall between the stage and the audience, which the performers on stage treat as an actual divider to give the audience the impression of viewing action in a closed room. Individual audience members experience the theatrical performance based on their individual view of the performers on the stage through this fourth wall. Even in productions where the fourth wall is breached such as by performers directly addressing the audience or venturing out into audience areas, an audience member's positioning still determines his or her view of the proceedings.
Likewise, an individual audience member's experience is limited by selections made by the producers, director, or other creative individuals involved in the production. In other words, certain scenery and costumes are selected and other aspects of the production's appearance and presentation are selected without the control or input of individual audience members. Moreover, these selections are made for the audience as a whole and not customized for individual audience members. Thus, each member of the audience is required to view the same stylistic elements as every other audience member regardless of personal preferences or creative notions.
Although interactive productions have been staged where audience members vote or otherwise select from among options with respect to scenes and/or endings, the choices are made by the audience as a whole and not customizable by individual audience members. Consequently, if the audience as a whole decides a scene should proceed in a certain manner in such an interactive production, each audience member is thereby obliged to experience that particular manner of proceeding. Thus, while nominally interactive, individual choice falls prey to the group's decisions.
What is desired, therefore, is an interactive theatrical performance whereby individual audience members can select and/or alter their respective viewpoints or experience during the production. Such an interactive theatrical performance is provided herein.